


Transition One/On Monday

by robertstanion



Series: 35mm: A Songfic Oneshot Exhibition [2]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Autistic! John McNamara, M/M, Songfic, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, borderline a smutfic but not the actual smut part, john mcnamara gets choked, simps to lovers, song: On Monday - 35mm: A Musical Exhibition, song: Transition One - 35mm: A Musical Exhibition, theyre both super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: A party changes the status between Xander Lee and John McNamara, and they can both rest knowing they finalised their feelings, if they did have to get drunk and remove their clothing for the process to be complete.
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: 35mm: A Songfic Oneshot Exhibition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Transition One/On Monday

Xander Lee had officially been at PEIP for two weeks, but right now was his first official day at the precinct _with_ the coworkers he’d be working with for, what it would seem to be, until the day he’d die. He’d already met a couple of the workers, and they appeared nice enough, so it added the sense of comfort he’d been searching for in order to tame his anxiety. It was logical he’d want that kind of support prior to stepping foot into the workplace. But there was one person, he noticed, he had not met and that was his General, Jonathan ‘John’ McNamara. However, on February 12th, he received an email from said general requesting a meeting to get to know a new face and to set down some ground rules. And, in that current moment, he sat in John’s office, looking around.

There wasn’t anything special about it. His medals were hung up in frames on the back wall by the window, which was currently half closed by dark purple curtains. The table was made of a dark wood, what kind Xander couldn’t tell; he’d never been good at Biology. He was sat in a comfortable chair, his boots tapping against the tiled floor. In front of him was a large monitor that looked rather expensive for an office, and a few other photo frames. Already, by the set up, he could tell that this man was going to be a rather mysterious man to get through to.

On the back wall as well, by the medals, was a square display, a collage of sorts. From what he could see, it was covered in pictures of what appeared to be the general’s family. One of the largest photos he could make out was what looked to be a young boy with golden coloured hair in an oversized jean jacket beside a man, tall, with slicked-back black hair in jeans. The taller man had his arm wrapped around the smaller one with a wide grin on both of their faces. Maybe that was his father? Who was to tell. There were similar photos, of other boys with blonde-coloured hair in various different shades, each with the same smile. Until Xander saw the general for definite, there would be no telling if his thoughts about family were true or not.

The door clicked open, causing Xander to turn his head. He expected it to be his guide from around the precinct to ask if he needed anything, but stood was one of the most majestic people Xander had ever seen. His hair was the first thing he noticed – golden waves fixed just above his shoulders. He wore, similar to the rest of the precinct, a dark purple uniform fitted with a black military vest. As he walked to the desk in front of him, his boots thudded against the floor. He seemed to take no notice of Xander in front of him until he was logged on to the computer to which Xander could only assume he was reviewing a file.

“Alexander James Lee, I take it?”

Xander had to resist himself melting at the first sign of his voice. It was deep, slightly gravelly, something he could definitely get used to hearing. Instead of allowing himself to become attached to feelings trying to form, he smiled and held out a hand. “Yes, sir.” He watched as the general nodded, not accepting his hand, which left Xander in the awkward position to lower it. The room fell with a thick silence until Xander decided to bring up the photos. “That’s…a lovely collage of photos…”

“Ah, yes. Memories. Stills. An image that remembers when that leads the way to live in ‘ _then’_ , also known as the past, but why live it again?” He didn’t look at the new agent as he continued browsing through the document he’d been sent addressing the new physicist. “And yet, my mentor, Wilbur Cross, insisted that there be documents based on each leader of the precinct. First came my older cousin and my first mentor, Gareth Icacks, then my father, and then myself. The others in the photo, those children, the men? They’re relatives. But, mm…never again shall I see them. Horrible people.”

“Of course. I understand. I’m sorry.” Instead of a solemn nod as Xander had expected from a man such as John, he heard what appeared to be a harsh cackle, but not one degrading. Instead, one as if he’d just heard a joke.

“Goodness, I have heard some things about you, Private, including your often only conclusion to apologise for situations that are not your fault due to, what is often depicted as, the necessary feeling of guilt for a situation out of your control, am I correct?”

“Uh…yeah…so-“

“Xander.”

Xander looked at the general, watching as he turned his head sharply, looking him directly in the eyes. It wasn’t disciplinary as he’d originally thought, but just a reminder that he didn’t need to feel like he was the villain, that things could go wrong out of his control. He nodded and chuckled nervously. “So you don’t have a good connection with your family?”

“I have a _connection,_ but it isn’t exactly one that would be a lifeline. The only family members I _do_ speak to are my uncle, who runs CCRP Technical a few blocks away, my cousin who works for my uncle, and my other two cousins, one of which works at Beanies and the other who founded PEIP as I’m sure you’re already aware.”

“Not your parents?”

“Ah. My father, you should specify. My mentor, Wilbur Cross…in 2005, we opened a portal to a swirling sea of psychic energy which emits from a rip in the fabric of time and space itself. He went in to see if there was anything that could come of use to the mission, and came out a raving lunatic. PEIP has been in my hands ever since.”

“Oh…that’s…dismal.”

“I have to agree with you there.” John began typing on the laptop, still not looking at Xander, but continuing to speak. “I have the photos to remember him by, which I suppose isn’t the worst thing in the world. Though, photos and memories can never capture the true scene. Is it to change, bend, shift the way things were? To turn the mystery to a history you’d prefer? To take it back, the film to black, the shot to blur or-“

“That’s…one hell of a poem, sir.”

John paused before looking up to the other agent, a kind smile still plastered on his face. John couldn’t help but smile in return. “I apologise. Sometimes I can get carried away…I believe the fact that my favourite book is an entire four hundred page booklet on the power of the human heart should say enough about me, although I guess I have the ability to take one by surprise…” With a final bit of scanning, John clicked a button and stood up. “Right then, Private Lee. Now is the time where I take you to your office.”

“Yes…” Xander nodded, standing, tucking the chair under the desk, where it had been found. He grabbed his satchel which he had neatly propped up against the desk, slinging it over his shoulder, following John out of the office. Standing at a few inches taller than John, Xander couldn’t help but feel small beside him, as John strutted with confidence down the hallway, nodding to those who he passed. He carried an uncertain power around with him that Xander struggled to tell what it truly was. John McNamara was a fascinating man.

They got to the office, forcing them to come to a standstill. From his pocket, John pulled out a set of keys, finding a silver one. He unlocked the door, pushing it open, letting Xander walk inside, inspecting the new area as he took the key off of his own keychain. He set it on the desk with a file to get Xander started. He smiled, looking at Xander. “I assure you will do well in this place, Alexander. Good luck.”

“You can just call me Xander, sir…”

John paused, taking a mental note, before nodding once to confirm he’d gotten the idea. “I must be returning to my own duties. But, you now know where my office is if you ever need me. My email address is also written in the case file in the event you lose it and need to contact me in other ways. Godspeed, Private.” He saluted to Xander before turning sharply, walking back out of the laboratory.

Once John was gone, Xander let out the breathe he seemed to be holding. He walked over to his chair and sat down in it, allowing himself to roll backwards, smiling contently and somewhat dreamily. If he’d had any idea of what his general was going to look like, then he’d have dressed in something other than the waistcoat and leather jacket he’d come equipped with. He smiled, immediately getting to work.

* * *

Over the next few months, Xander got somewhat closer to John. It started with the occasional coffee being left on desks, but now, they were spending lunch times together. They discovered that they both shared a mutual friend, Colonel Schaffer. And, through Colonel Schaffer, Xander was able to find out a lot of information about his crush…or the person he had feelings for. He knew John was gay, that he was single, and that his type was somewhat vague and he was down for many things. Xander then found himself considering if the coffee left on his desk with homemade cookies, or notes reminding him to drink water _weren’t_ just obnoxious gifts…

He then realised that, to celebrate a certain general’s upcoming birthday on the Saturday he’d be working, the entire team had decided to throw a party on him on his behalf exactly seven days before. He’d be damned if he didn’t show up. Xander got ready for the party on the Saturday night after work, making sure to dress as casual as possible. He went for a white button up that he left the majority of buttons undone, his usual leather jacket and tight fitted leather-like jeans. He made sure his phone was secure in his office before walking out to his garage. He pulled the door up and smiled at his motorbike. He never rode it often anymore, only for special occasions. As soon as he was on it, though, with a helmet on his head, he could feel pure bliss run through his veins. He hoped that he remained as ecstatic as he did through the night.

When he pulled up to the grounds of PEIP, parking his bike, putting the helmet in the compartment, he could already see a few people outside the precinct, and, under the light, he could make out that it was none other than Colonel Schaffer herself and General John McNamara. Xander couldn’t help resisting a smile as he turned around, hearing a whistle from their direction.

“I thought this was my party, asshole! You’ll steal the spotlight!” John shouted to him, smiling as he took another drag on the cigarette. He was dressed in a white shirt with small dots on it, a denim jacket like what his father used to wear, jeans and boots. He watched as Xander rolled his eyes, walking towards them.

“I thought I’d take her out for a spin. It’s not exactly practical to risk my laptop falling out of my satchel on her.” He shrugged, nodding to Schaffer, who nodded back. “Smoke break, I see?”

“He wanted to come and wait for you out here,” Schaffer said bluntly, earning a soft glare from John. “What? It’s true.”

“I said no such thing and you have no evidence that I did.” He exhaled the remainder of the smoke before dropping his cigarette, crushing it under his boot. “But, considering you’re here now, Xander, allow me to show you around?”

“I would be delighted, sir.” Xander smiled, taking his hands out of his pockets, looking to Colonel Schaffer, who winked.

“I shall be the medic crew. They’re cool as fuck.” She shrugged again before heading inside, leaving John and Xander alone.

“Shall we head inside?” John asked, causing Xander to smile wide.

“We shall.”

John, once both of them were inside, showed Xander the basics of where everyone was sitting, where the food was, where the drinks were and etcetera, but what was probably the kindest gesture was John offering Xander to stay by his side for the night so he could introduce him to the rest of the team. Xander didn’t know anyone else, and large crowds intimidated him, so he took the opportunity gratefully.

A few hours later, Xander Lee was drunk off his ass. He was sat at the side of the room, ignoring the music that was blaring, John leaning against his shoulder as he took another sip of his own beer. Xander mumbled, wrapping an arm around John. They both found themselves getting caught up with each other. John seemed to be falling asleep, so Xander shook him gently. “Dumbass…don’t go to sleep on me…” But his heart had already started pounding. _Fuck, he was cute._

“Stay,” came John’s reply as he, similarly to a child, reached up and grasped Xander’s open shirt.

Xander nodded, placing his hand on top of John’s. “Let’s get out of here? I can book you a hotel room or walk you home or-“

“Come with me.” John looked at him and, not waiting for him to reply, stood up, taking Xander’s hand, pulling him from the room. He walked him down the hallway to where his office was and walked them both inside. He gestured to the couch that sat to the side of the room and walked over to it, pushing the pillows off, rearranging it so that it pulled out to be a bed. He grabbed a duvet that was already prepared and tossed it on the bed lazily. He sat on the bed and stuck his lower lip out, pouting, kicking his shoes off and reaching for Xander, who walked over. “Staying?”

“I’m staying, sir.”

“Hush. John. My name is _John.”_ John reminded him as he pulled Xander down after the physicist had also removed his shoes, both of them landing against pillows. He smiled contently at that, nuzzling into Xander’s chest, shutting his eyes.

“John, you’re drunk.”

“You…are also very drunk.”

Xander nodded. John was so close now, he was so tempted to do so many things, but he settled on running his fingers through John’s hair. It was as soft as he’d ever imagined. John seemed to like that, considering he wrapped his arms around Xander, pulling them both closer to each other.

“I think I’m in love with you, Xander.”

“John…” Xander laughed softly, but he nodded.

“I’ve been flirtin’ with you for a _long_ while. Schaffer’s been dropping hints, and you’re a dumbass so you haven’t picked them up. You know? On Monday, you remember, when you started. On Monday, I met you, and I liked you! I _like_ you! It’s Monday-“

“John, it is a Saturday.”

“Exactly. Bad day because now I’m drunk and my gayness is taking over. _But…_ good day for us? Good for us?” He looked up at Xander and smiled, kissing his jaw softly, watching Xander melt under his touch. “I got close to you at break time last week. We were the only ones around, and I went to kiss you. You wouldn’t let me kiss you.” John furrowed his eyebrows, sticking his bottom lip out, laying back on Xander’s chest.

“Wouldn’t let me- _John,_ if it’s anything, _you_ wouldn’t let _me_ kiss you! I have tried so many times because I’m fucking shit at romance.”

“Same. And that is why you wouldn’t let me kiss you. But y’know what I thought, Xander? I thought, you know, you were hot and you making me wait? That is why you were my kind of guy.”

“Were?”

“ _Are._ And I put my phone number in your case file!”

“I know! Because then, on Tuesday, I called you. You ignored me; it went straight to voicemail. And I have rang you every single Tuesday since because I don’t want to seem like I’m bugging you and-“ when John began to laugh, Xander blinked. “It was _you_ who texted back saying ‘play hard to get’, weren’t you?”

“Quite possibly.”

“Oh, it is on, John. Just you wait. If this is a race to see who can wind the other up, then ready, set-“

“You were off for the entire week and I convinced myself you wouldn’t let me see you.”

“I had family matters to attend to. When I came back to work, you wouldn’t let me see you!”

“I- I would never. I was just on the field a lot! It doesn’t excuse the fact you wouldn’t let me see you. And I have autism, Xander! Can you blame me! I was getting mixed signals from you, my depression flared up, dude! By the fact you put me in your test…that hurt a little. But, still, I thought, and _still think,_ you’re the best.”

“Hey John?” Xander asked, cupping his cheek. “Drop your clothes.”

John smiled and moved up, allowing the arm around his waist to flip them so he was on the bottom. He wrapped his arms around Xander’s shoulders, allowing Xander to kiss along his neck, John tipping his head back, contently. “This is not like me, cuz I’ve been so juvenile, and I am not juvenile-“

“I thought I told you to take your clothes off, John. Of that to take my time, it’s just not my style.”

“Oh shit right, I-“

“No apologies.” Xander smirked, continuing to kiss John’s neck and along his jawline. “Talk to me. How long have you needed me?”

“Pretty much since we met-“ John gasped softly, moving his hair out of the way so Xander had better access. “Fuck, then the Wednesday came along, you know? Black coffee on my desk, pure talking, brushing over hands…clean touching. Oh, fuck that Wednesday was hell. Was a bad day too. We almost held hands.”

“We _did_ hold hands for a moment.”

“And yet you wouldn’t let me take you-“

“If you don’t get that shirt off, you will be the one who’s not letting them take me-“

John’s hands began fumbling with the jacket and his shirt, throwing them both to the floor as soon as they were off, laying half exposed to Xander. “You wouldn’t let me take you away for the day.”

“No, you said I wasn’t ready for the field and I had to stay. This is my payback.”

“ _Jesus,_ I feel juvenile.” John confessed, his hand gripping Xander’s shirt, watching as he effortlessly slipped out of his own jacket.

“You gave an inch of time, and I took the mile. You should, however, have made this move sooner.”

“Because I was juvenile and afraid-“

“Taking it slow is just not my style.”

“I-“ By the move Xander made, it had John biting down on his arm to prevent him muffling any noise he could to prevent a round of teasing from his agents in the morning, or on Monday. “Xander…”

“And then the Thursday, like those Tuesdays, they were my day off.”

“Your day off from me.”

“But on Friday, you were busy, and Saturday too. What was up with you? All those phone calls, all those messages.”

“I have anxiety and hate phone calls. I email strictly. And I tell you to wear a watch because phones stress me out. It’s not because I don’t want you to kiss me, it’s not because I don’t want you to see me, and it’s _certainly_ not because I don’t want you to take me. If anything,…I need you.” He grabbed Xander’s chin and looked into his eyes. “Don’t let me go.”

“I’m not letting you go.” He smiled and kissed his nose, looking at him. “But if you dare say another stupid word tonight, John…”

“I won’t! I won’t!”

“Alright…because you’re cute, but juvenile in the aspect of…well, this. But the greatest love, it takes the greatest while. So, take my hand. Let me guide you through this.” Xander took John’s hand when it was offered, moving it across his own bare chest and down his body. Xander moved back down, kissing below John’s ear, smirking. “And take the trial, for just a mile.”

“I’d take you for every other mile after that.” John, with an easy tug, removed Xander’s pants.

“And then another mile?”

“And then another mile.” John confirmed, feeling Xander brush John’s hair out of the way, a hand brushing along his throat, watching as he shivered. “Be patient, for this one day. And look.” Xander tapped on John’s watch, smiling. “Lover…it’s Sunday. And if this is how I’m spending my day off, then I’ll make it worth your while as well.” He moved back down, applying a slight amount of pressure to John’s neck, watching as he squirmed beneath him by a little bit. He couldn’t help but think that their relationship, if that’s what they were to become, could speed up more and more. Images of them at the end of the aisle sped through his mind and he couldn’t help getting excited in many more ways than one.

“I wanna kiss you, Xander.” John told him and Xander nodded, moving John’s legs out of the way. Their kisses got deeper, faster paced as hands continued to roam, gripping, fingernails digging into bare skin. When the sun came up, they were wrapped around each other, and when they woke, they were still with each other.

Neither of them spoke at first when they landed eyes on each other before John smiled gently. “I don’t think I can walk.”

“You have so many bruises on your neck oh fuck, sir-“

“John.”

“ _John,_ I’m so sorry…”

“You shouldn’t be. I enjoyed last night. It’s the best party I’ve ever had here…the only difference is you were there.”

Xander blinked before smiling again at him. “What do you want us to be, John?”

“I think you know what I want us to be. I want to be your boyfriend.”

“And I want to be yours.”

“Hey, Xander?”

“Yes, John?”

“I wanna do last night again…until Monday.”

“I see no problems with that.” Xander smiled and moved closer to John, cupping his cheek, kissing him softly, and when John returned the gesture, his heart filled up with nothing but light.

He couldn’t wait for the next Monday to come, and the next, and the next, and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> i got my frog bucket hat today and its yellow and harry styles wore it and my sister cut my hair two days ago and i look so fucking androgynous oh my god and i cosplayed tickle me wiggly yesterday and ethan green the night before that and my life is messy but we have a wiggly and my depression is non existent okay bye lol


End file.
